


Comfort in the Storm

by AKA_Indulgence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Just a little bit...), A fic based in the universe of Aggre(g/vation), Based on an Ask I read, By Llamagoddess!, Comfort Food, Common Cold, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Getting taken care of by 3 husbands-, I have no idea the quality of this work, I have no idea what to tag this as, I mean skeletons, It's a wonderful fic that, Multi, Nesting (I think...), Please go read Aggre!, Rain, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Sickfic, fanfic of a fanfic, hot baths, jkemsrj, me and a lot of people like (love) very much, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: You’ve gotten home… Pretty late. You’re soaked to the core, you’re cold, and you’re sneezing up a storm- just like the storm that got you in this position in the first place. The skeletons... They don’t seem to be there at the moment, so you caught a quick rest.What you didn’t expect was getting sick the next day… Nor how comfortable it actually turned out to be.





	Comfort in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/gifts).

> I... I don't know if this is good or not but... I wanted to gift this to you, Llama! I read a few of the imagines on the blog and I thought of mixing some of them them... Namely [this](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182371015701/what-if-mc-was-very-sick-but-not-dangerous#notes), [this](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182582177041/small-scenario-ive-been-playing-out-in-my-head#notes) and [chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229902/chapters/47527054) of Aggre.
> 
> I... commend you for your talent and how you balance giving time for each of the skeletons in the story because ooooh... It was a challenge to do so here ^^; And I don't know how good/bad I got Reader/Mc and all three of the boys... Right, wrong... I tried my best at being faithful and trying a style like yours but it quickly changed after the first few paragraphs; and then, I don't think I did a very good job but, of course, that'd be up to your own opinion!
> 
> Ouf, hope it's ok, at least!

_she’s late home today…_

You put your folder down for the day, turned off your computer and grabbed your bag, saying your goodbye’s to your boss (and not at all secretly flipping him off behind his back)- and went to the door… Sighing at the scene you saw in front of you.

The rain _wasn’t_ pit-a-pattering against the glass of the hotel you worked in. It was practically _slamming_ against it, water coming down of it in a thin waterfall-like veil and blurring the streets outside. _Great, just great._ This was the _perfect_ way to go home!

… Look, it’s alright. You’ve got an umbrella right there beside the automatic doors. You _read_ the forecast today, and you saw heavy rain later today. And you came prepared!

… Or so you thought.

You stared out back at the walls of water just beyond the glass, the day getting late from the changing of seasons. Damn, it looked _cold_ out there- especially with the way the rain’s pouring down right now. And not just the rain, look at that _wind- _throwing the usually harmless rain droplets into a frizzy, bringing them this way an that.

You took the umbrella in your arms and opened it inside. Get it over with, go now, and you can go home faster. It’s no problem, (Y/n), no problem. You’ll just push through the rain with that umbrella and get to the train station just fine. Ride the train, drop off, get home to your home… Meet the boys.

Just thinking about their faces already put a small smile in your face, giving you motivation to go home.

You opened your umbrella, stepping out to the storm.

———

You were panting when you closed the door at the bottom of your apartment… Not yet in your flat with the boys.

You could hear every drip of water hitting the floor from the ends of the coat you brought, your hair, pooling at the base of your pants around your shoes. You were _soaked-_ through and through, looking like you went out of the shower in the apparel you were wearing now, with only parts of your face, and the top of your outfit _relatively_ dry. The bottoms were still dripping- and showing no signs of stopping.

The moment you stepped out of the hotel you worked in- it was blustering. The winds whisking leaves off their branches on their trees and whipping the torrent in ways that you had to angle your umbrella as you made splash after splash of steps through the thin body of water that had formed on the streets, quickly seeping into your socks and sending a shiver up you. You’d ran to the station, happy with the welcoming warmth it provided, shielded from the harsh wind and rain- when you saw a group of people gathered in front of the gates, with the _station master_ standing attentively behind them, the roaring winds just beyond.

You already felt what was coming as you wove through the crowds, making your way to him. He had given you an apologetic smile before he dropped the news on you.

“I’m sorry. The train’s been stopped due to the oncoming storm…”

… Those words was all that you needed to decide to just walk back home.

And what a walk it was. You _fought_ against the wind with every step you took, pushing the umbrella in front of you and letting the rain hit your back and paying no heed to water that kept trickling into your shoes, your hands wet with droplets from the way you held your umbrella, not directly in front of you.

It didn’t help that at one point, the wind had pushed your umbrella back and turned it into a reverse umbrella- which your jaw basically dropped at, hastily pulling the tip and ribs of your poor abused umbrella, exposing you fully to the deluge if only for a few long seconds.

You felt you had fought hard to get to your apartment- and you were happy to close the door to the whistling winds outside to the ambient silence of your apartment complex.

You took a step towards the stairs- and cringed at the loud _squeak_ your shoe made as you you did. Your shoes were basically little squishy cups of rainwater right now- soaked into the foam and your socks inside- you even had to dip them upside down right outside the apartment to the pavement it was that wet. But that hadn’t rid the shoe of the water that had seeped into it.

You hoped your shoes weren’t permanently damaged by this…

You squeaked and squelched up the stairs, cursing at just how _loud_ you were compared to the silence that filled the hallways of your apartment, cringing at the fact you had to climb four sets of stairs before you could rush to your door- hoping no one was near their’s to hear your sad, rain-soaked state. You groaned a tiny “Finally” as you saw your floor come into view, jamming the key into your door and swiftly flying inside, locking it back as soon as you did.

… You were still dripping wet.

You mumbled tiny complaints as you threw your shoes off your feet and placed them besides the others- taking of your coat and hanging it on the side- still dismayed at the fact that it was _still_ dripping from it’s hem. You’re going to have to dry that properly later… At least your inner clothing were… Relatively dry. It was still wet from the parts where your coat didn’t protect it and when the wind had whipped it back for a few seconds but- relatively dry.

Your pants were sticking to your skin and for one moment you wished you didn’t live with the boys if only to strip right there and there.

Quickly getting over in your mind to just send yourself to your room to throw your clothes off (you ‘re sure wouldn’t trade those boys for the world-), looking at the towel in the corner of the room when you came back in after putting the clothes away.

… You should really shower right now… You were wet, you still kind of are right now, and a hot shower or bath _does_ sound nice…

… But. You were tired. You looked from your towel and the bed and… It just looked that much more _easier_ at the moment. So sleepy… And that Sans-certified-heater that he’s got going around is quickly pulling you under the covers… Quickly slipping into the covers in your pajamas with a small towel wrapped around your head to keep yourself from soaking your bed as well- and soon enough, you were passed out, just like that.

———

…

You woke up with…

A pounding headache.

You groaned into sitting position- hitting the headboard once, which was such a _nice_ thing to wake up to. Your head was now pounding _twice_ as hard as it was before, and as soon as you got yourself up…

You’d notice a few things different with yourself.

Your head felt sluggish, like you saw the world just a few moments than what you’re supposed to perceive it as. And you felt _warm._ Odd that it turned into a complaint after what happened yesterday, but you were too warm. Your insides felt warm, your skin felt warm- it felt like a low burn was settling in your chest as you sat there on your bed, just becoming privy with yourself onto what was happening with your body.

You were becoming too warm too quickly- being under the covers for- (_how long were you under the covers?)_\- the time you’d slept, it felt like an oven under there, and right now everywhere you touched on your skin you felt _warm_ and- it was just too much.

You quickly kicked the covers off of you, your throat feeling parched- spotting out of the corner of your eye the bedside table a glass of water, which you quickly downed- Gasping right after you drank about halfway through. Oh, that felt _way_ better. Your insides didn’t feel like a burning stove anymore…

Speaking of which, your throat felt hoarse. You didn’t need to open your mouth and tried talking before you knew your vocal cords weren’t in the best place right now- even though you’ve drank some nice room-temperature water, you could still feel the faint burn in there. Gulping your own spit hurt a little… Oh no. You did _not_ need this right now. You looked over to the window and… The weather was still as dreary as it was yesterday, minus the chaotic blur that was the storm you had the misfortune to expose yourself to yesterday. It was settling into a morning drizzle, the clouds thinner compared to the heavy shrouds that had blanketed around the city and put a hamper in your mood, the light of the sun getting through more and putting you in a sleepier state than when you’d just woken up with the ambiance of the rain hitting the window a little and the slight cold that was settled over your room- just a little.

You stood up, feeling lightheaded immediately and feeling the world tip and sway around you for a few seconds… Before you quickly decided to grab an extra blanket from the drawers, wrapping it around you like a cloak and trotting out into the hallway to appear in the living room.

… Pleasantly surprised to see all the guys out there, at _this_ time of the morning, all spread out in the room.

Sans was at the table, nursing a cup of coffee that still had steam coming off on top, Red on the carpet in front of the television, just fiddling with a phone absent-mindedly, while Skull sat on the couch just a little ways away from him, sockets opened and his enlarged red light just… Looking ahead at the blank TV screen.

…

…

You sneezed.

5 eyelights were on you as soon as you did, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden from the sheer _focus_ on you that was shown through their sockets, while you stood still from rubbing your nose and finding another itch climbing up it-

You sneezed again.

“Ghh…” You groaned, feeling your nose start to stuff up and feeling just the _tiniest_ bit of the shivers coming onto you. “Morning.”

You startled with your eyes wide when Sans was suddenly beside you, putting your face in his hands, Red blinking a few times and… An odd, red tint on his cheeks- and Skull shooting up from his sitting position to- with heavy steps- walk towards you.

“morning kiddo,” Sans had quickly brushed off his greetings, white lights going from eye to eye, to your nose, to your mouth. “what’s wrong with you?”

You opened your mouth a bit to answer, looking at Skull who was looming above the both of you, looking at you with just a _little_ bit more intensity than usual, his single light dilating and narrowing ever so often, as if he was deep in thought while he looked at you… Red coming over to the little group a few moments after that.

“Uh…” Was all you could get out when Sans had stuck the back of his bony hand on your forehead, seeming to have caught on with you as soon as you came into view earlier.

“you have a fever.”

“… Do I?” You asked him, ignoring if you sounded stupid to him or not. It happens, your temperature goes just a bit over 37º Celsius and you feel warmer than usual and sometimes guess incorrectly that you’ve a fever- only to be told that you’re just ‘warm’. Even if you had a headache. You didn’t feel _that_ bad… You think.

“… yes,” Sans confirmed with a tiny nod, his browbones dipping a little between his sockets, his concern wafting off of him like the steam of the coffee he’d left on the table in favor of coming to you.

“fever..?” Red piped up, narrowing his sockets again, you and Sans looking in his direction (after he’d finally let go of your face to your own). “… ‘m sorry for feelin’ stupid but… what’s that, exactly?”

“it’s one of those human immune system reaction. when they get infected somewhere internally, depending on the disease, the body raises its temperature to help fight the disease off.” Sans quickly explained, thorough and light at the same time, as usual.

Red seemed to think for only a _second_ before his previously confused frown slooowly turned into a smirk… “so, yer saying yer getting _hotter-“_

“red-“

“Red.”

You, Sans- and even _Skull_ had turned to look at the sharp-toothed, red-clad skeleton, who’s smile seemed to be growing by the second.

“what? i’m just sayin’ as it is, aren’t i?” He quipped, raising a brow. “didn’t know ya could get hotter than before, sweetheart-“

You spat out, laughing in short succession before you turned into a coughing fit for a second, making Red loose his smile a little and Skull- Skull’s eyelight narrowing. “so… it’s a _bad thing.”_

“Uh…” you thought for a moment, your headache making you process his words slower than you would any other day. “I mean, yeah.”

Skull leveled you with another look, eyelight shrinking a little bit more- taking the fastest blink you’d ever seen him blink in before.

… And then you were promptly picked up and whisked into the hallway, his footsteps heavy once again as he rushes into your room. You squeaked, starting to wake up more and your head spinning at what was happening- your headache making it feel like a really realistic dream at the moment- as Skull shut the door and dropped you on his lap on the bed, wrapping the blanket tighter and snug around you, laying his head on top of you and just… Just sitting.

“S-Skull?” You peeped, looking back at him as best you could- his eyelight still shrunk a bit and his smile strained, a few drops of sweat on him.

It didn’t take long (at all) before both Sans and Red to appear in your room, blinking confusedly- and when they did, Skull quickly putting a tighter hold on you, and a low rumble… Not exactly a growl, but with definitely a little aggression above a purr as he held you closer to his chest.

“whoa, skull buddy, it’s ok.” Red picked his hands up in a bit of surrender, his eyelights coming to you- dilating in your blanket-covered form and coming back up again to Skull’s head. “ya know none of us ain’t gonna do anything to her that’s gonna hurt her more.”

“yeah… and besides. i already know at least _one_ thing that’d make her feel better.”

Skull looked from Red, then to Sans, before relaxing his hold on you enough for you to move around again- but still settling on you, in a little hug. You looked up to him and gave his arm a little pat and a smile to show you’re not _as_ bad as how they’re all making it out to be, leaning back on his ribcage a little from the nice warmth and comforting scent he brought with him, eyes starting to droop.

“… look, i know resting is good for you when you’re sick and all- and yeah, i agree, there’s nothing better than a day full of naps.” Sans started, starting to approach you when he saw that Skull had relaxed from his… Temporary protect-the-sick-mate instincts. Red hummed at that, looking a LOT more like your Sans in the way he sagged his shoulders and lidded his sockets, and Skull didn’t so much showed his agreement other than blinking slowly.

“but-“

You saw him lean close to your hair and give a few sniffs- leaning back with a twist to his grin. “you didn’t shower yesterday, didn’t you?”

“Heheh…” You shrunk a little into the bundle of blanket Skull had put you in- him seeming to take _much_ appreciation in you doing so from the light purring noise that came from his chest. “… No,”

Sans sighed. With a sheepish grin, you asked “… How did you know..?”

“scent, kid. i’m a monster. i can smell that… rain still in you, in your hair,”Sans looked up at the ceiling.

“so… yer saying…” Red- you didn’t notice he’d walk right next to Sans, placing a hand on the blanket right above your thigh, “she smells… _wet?”_

…

P-Pff-

_“no,”_

“that… _is_ what you’re saying, right?”

“no!” Sans threw hands, pushing on Red a little as he rolled a chuckle off that chest of his.

“ok, (y/n), you just sit tight here and wait, you two keep her company… i’ll go get the taps running.”

“Hmm…?” You raised your brow on him.

“you’re taking a bath, young lady.” He gave you a scolding look- akin to a mother’s. “you’re getting cleaned now and later you can sleep as much as you can…”

And _poof_\- there he went.

…

You made a tiny cough after a few beats of silence in your room, feeling your eyes droop again, 3 red lights trained on you.

…

“so.”

“would you mind if i jumped into that tub with you?”

You tried to answer him with a “no”, but instead you hacked another cough, sinking more into Skull’s hold- who had wrapped his arms further around you and started playing with your hair, a genuine smile back on his face with the comfort of having to hold you for a little while longer.

Red laughed.

“guess that’s a no, then.”

———

The bath was _wonderful._

You don’t know how Sans did it considering he didn’t even _need_ to take warm baths, judging from that damn cold tap he’d always leave you on- and he’s a skeleton. He could sense temperature- but bones could take a lot of cold and heat. How’d he know the _perfect_ temperature for you to climb into?

You’d started to doze off in Skull’s lap (much to his enjoyment- and to Red’s hesitant jealousy) when Sans had shortcutted back into your room, with a towel and a warm expression.

“bath’s ready.”

It took a few moments for yourself to convince Skull to let go of you after he had increasingly held you closer to him (somehow), Sans handing you a towel like a butler with a wink, making your headache lighter for a bit from the cute little gesture- pressing a quick kiss to the side of his skull and a “Thanks, Sans,” before you walked right into the bathroom.

… Skull and Red were giving Sans sharp looks that he… Couldn’t help but give the smuggest grin he’s ever put on in front of them, even with the baby blue face he had on him.

“why the hell did ya get _that_ from?”

Sans just shrugged, giving a nonchalant look. “i mean, she’s been with me the longest.”

“that doesn’t change a thing.”

Sans looked at Skull for a moment, who’d settled his hands around the blanket you’d left on him, squeezing them a bit.

… He was telling himself more than he was telling Blue, more than anything.

“… i’m going to make her something.” He stated, standing up with the blanket still in his hands, bringing up to his nasal and sniffing it a bit.

… It had your smell on it, and it was light. Nice, good. He could focus on it instead of thinking if you were in anything serious… Which Sans _did_ tell him later that you were only lightly sick but… You can never be too prepared. Not with you.

He walked out of your room, passing the bathroom door and… He couldn’t help himself. He leaned in to hear you… Sighing sleepily, the sound of water splashing a bit… A brief moment where the lightest shade of blue covered his cheekbones- before he focused on making you a meal. That’d always made people feel better. It always made him feel better. It was the least he could do…

———

You’ve relished at the wonderful temperature Sans had put the water in, just warm enough that you’d feel protected against the relative chill of the outside, and not too hot that your skin would be burning when you put your body in it. The foam soap he’d put on top beforehand was also a nice addition to the tub. You’d almost fallen asleep in it too… If you hadn’t accidentally dunked your head in it as you started to slip into dreamland- to which you’d just groaned and decided it’s time to clamber out of the bath- who knows how long you were in there for. _Clearly not enough,_ you thought as the water drained below you and you rinsed yourself of the foam, finally feeling clean after that day when the skies released it’s deluge on you.

You felt satisfied as you climbed out, the steam still coming off of you while you wrapped yourself in the towel, giving you a long, dry after a long bath, brushing your teeth, then quickly slipping in to a new set of PJ’s after Sans had thrown away the one you wore last night into the laundry, how “i don’t want you to get sick again from that!”

You… You guess you’re sick right now. Ok. You admit it. You felt so sapped from yesterday, perhaps, because today all you wanted to do was just nap in fluffy blankets and pillows and not be woken up until the next day… Or until whatever it is you had (the common cold, perhaps?) would go away.

You stepped out of the bathroom, towel draped on your shoulders and keeping your new set from getting wet from your (clean, this time) wet hair… When the scent of the most _inviting_ thing quickly came into your attention. 

You quickly made your way to the hallway, to the living room, and there, in the kitchen…

Was none other than Skull, slowly stirring something in a large pot, smelling of warm, broth…

You were barely standing there for a few moments, just letting your slightly puffy eyes stay narrowed, practically drooling at the smell of chicken stock wafting through the air…

When Skull spoke. “just a little bit more…” He looked back at you, something gentle settling over his orb of red, grin thin yet warm. “… feeling… better?”

… It was as if you were gone for awhile, staring with your mouth slightly opened, before you shook your head and wandered closer to the table. “Oh, definitely.” You sat. “… What’s _cooking?”_

You know literally the expression came from… Well, cooking. But you couldn’t help but lilt your tone at the word… And you missed the widening grin on Skull’s face as he kept watch on the soup he was making.

“chicken noodle soup…” He had already been thinking of making soup of you while he stared into the fridge and his hands flying to grab what he thought he needed, when Blue had gone by to tip him that for colds, a classic for humans was chicken noodle soup… Didn’t sound bad. And with the way you were… So adorably drooling at the scent that was coming out of the (to him) tiny pot, he was right. Skull hadn’t been so proud of his cooking until he saw that face of yours, just inhaling the smell of his cooking blissfully, and leaning on top of the table.

You woke up from your half-sleep when Skull had placed a bowl of chicken soup in front of you, wanting to drink up the tasty smelling broth immediately. Skull’s face brightened at how eager you looked to eat it.

_He feels so happy, being able to take care of you like this._

You took the spoon, but… You looked back up on him, and he tilted his head. _what’s wrong..?_

You nodded your head at him. “Where’s yours? I can’t be eating all _that_ alone, can I?”

… _(y/n). always thinking about someone else… you’re the one who’s…_

You didn’t have time to react when Skull had suddenly leaned over the table- _god he was so big-_ and pressed a quick kiss to your crown, pulling back immediately.

“… can save it for later,” He mutters, as if he hadn’t just done that, leaving you pink- from the slight fever or… _Something else_, you weren’t entirely sure of.

“But… I don’t want to eat alone…” You scratched your head a little, feeling a bit awkward with yourself. You know Skull’d enjoy the food as well… He can’t seriously be thinking of giving… All _that_ to _you_, can he?

“if i eat, that pot’s finished.” Skull _chuckled_ slightly, sitting down on the other side.

“… Can’t we all just eat? Together? … If you don’t mind eating less than a pot, that is.” You giggled a bit… Seeing Skull’s face light up once again, just like a lamp post right after it turned dusk.

_anything for you._

“… you should call them.” He settled, putting his arms on the table.

“Huh?”

“… blue and red.”

Oh- where were they?

Ah, whatever- “Ssssaaaan-“ You hoarsely called out- and you didn’t even have to say much either, or that loud in fact- Sans was quick to appear in the living room, a few drops of sweat on his skull.

“yeah? (y/n) you ok? did something happen?” He said hurriedly, coming over to you and… Looking at the table, your bowl, between you and Skull.

“… Skull made chicken noodle soup. You want some?” You asked, raising the spoon at him- still haven’t eaten any yet, while Skull waited patiently on his side.

… Sans looked at you, and back to Skull, which… Skull is kind of surprised of. Blue seemed to be… asking _permission_, from _him-_ “Horror”.

… He might not like him much, but he’s better than when he first came over to this universe.

_Something about you…_

He didn’t do much but make a quick quirk of his head over at the pot to signal him. Sans… Sans smiled, thankful at him, walking past you and him, giving your hair a tiny brush with his phalanges as he did, grabbing three bowls out of the cupboards and putting the soup in- Skull’s smile growing on his face, with you finally taking a sip of his soup.

“Oh- Skull, it tastes so _good_,” You relished, the still warm soup and the flavors that’d been mixed into perfection inside, missing the heart-eyed look he gave you. “I know chicken soup tastes good when you’re sick but- Wow this tastes good. What’d you make with it?”

Skull just shrugged, not bothering to search in his messed memory what he did with it… Just smelling the spices and ingredients. “chicken… chicken broth… bay leaves, ginger… _rosemary and thyme…_”

… _He loved your voice._

You took another happy sip of the soup. “Oh, Skull, you should write the recipe so that I don’t have to ask you every time I want this soup.”

“… it’s no problem for you.”

He… He looked so soft then. You smiled at him. God… What a lovable giant teddy bear he was.

Sans had just put the bowls on the table- and…

“Sans… Where’s Red?”

“dunno.”

…. “Reeed?”

“hey, doll,” Red called from the living room, and you could hear him dropping something. “don’t strain your voice sweetheart-“ He called, sounding with genuine concern, when his skull appeared out of the corner.

“whaddaya need?”

Red… Had a huge smile on him, looking _very_ excited and not in his usual lewd way, looking at you expectantly. Like… Like he was waiting for you to say something.

“… What are you doing?”

His face lit up. “ya… heh, ya might wanna come see it yerself, darlin’.” He said, while looking back at something.

“What…?” You asked, standing up from your seat, as if to get a better look for him.

“red!” Sans called from the kitchen, placing the bowls on the table. “we’re eating here- can it wait?”

“oh- uh…” Visible droplets of red had started to dot his skull, and he was also turning just a bit pink. “can watch tv while we’re eating, can we?”

“Uh… Sure, why not?” You pushed your chair back and Sans groaning- having _just_ put the bowls down, and Skull mimicking you of getting out of your chair, and you reached for the bowl- blocked by Sans’ hand.

“magic’s easier.” He winked at you, quickly shooing you away from the table. He knew you weren’t _clumsy _per se… But, you had skin that could get burnt.

_just this once…_ He told himself, _just this once let me take care everything for her… while i can._

As soon as you got closer to Red, his smile widening, starting to bounce a little on his heels from what seemed like child-like excitement- and _swooped_ you up as soon as you were close, carrying you like a baby to the couch, where he promptly buried you in the cushions, surrounded by blankets and pillows and… That’s… That’s a lot of pillows and blankets.

“R-Red, what-“

“just stay in there sweetheart,” He cooed, wrapping the blankets on you- _there must’ve been like, _**_four_**_ in there or something!-_ setting the pillows behind you and on top of you, and… Oh. You’d never thought a bunch of pillows and blankets, on their own being… at least _moderately_ comfy… Could turn into a wonderful cloud of cotton and fabric.

You practically sinked into it, the rain still going on outside and providing the best background noise to your comfy little… _nest_ that Red had provided you. What other word were you supposed to call this?

Red sagged his shoulders when he saw you getting comfortable in the blankets and pillows like that, the image setting something… So, _so_ right in his soul.

“feelin’ comfortable?” He couldn’t help but ask. Your small _petite _form engulfed in the sea of fluff should’ve been enough to suffice an answer but… He wanted to hear what _you_ said.

“It… It _is_ a lot of blankets,” You admitted, as you drew more of the blankets closer to you as he took a seat beside you, sitting on a couple of blankets himself, putting a hand on your arm covered by the blanket and just starting to… Rub it. Not even sexually- he just felt out the outline of your arm.

“But… Oh, I wouldn’t mind death by blanket if it’s like THIS.” You laughed a bit, pulling out an earnest chuckle from Red.

“now, don’t die on us sweetheart,” Red replied, still fixing a few of the blankets around you. “but i don’t mind seeing ya all comfy… in yer pjs… ya look so cute in there, doll,” He nodded, turning your face to him, your nose just a little bit red from your tiny sickness…

He pulled you and the bundle of blankets around you towards him, and you flushed ad how close his face was to yours in that moment, your legs sprawled in his laps and-

Red gave you a little kiss on the nose, before he put you in a big, warm, fluffy hug, his head on your shoulder and hitting your face with a little of that creme fur he had on his hoodie, sending a bit of dust into your nose and… Making you sneeze again, which earned you a gasp from him and… A slightly harder squeeze on you, before he let go again.

“goddamn.. stop being so fuckin’ _cute_ doll.” He looked at you, brushing a bit of hair that was in the way, the both of you turning to see Sans and Skull holding out the bowls for all four of you. You quickly flushed and scooted off of Red’s lap- to which his answered by waggling his brows with you, making you flush _again_, trying to hide in the blankets.

“if you two are done making out, how bout we turn on the tv?” Sans sat next to you, looping an arm around your… Blanket covered shoulders and sitting _really_ close to you, the sides of your bodies touching almost completely and Sans scooting closer than he needed to.

… Which… You’re not complaining about.

“damn.” You turned to Red, who was eyeing Sans’ draping arm- Sans leaning a bit forward to give him a _big_ smile, “best arm rest in the house and i’ve lost it.”

You croaked a laugh, before coughing a bit, Sans giving your chest-to-stomach area a bit of a rub with his other hand. “Don’t make me laugh, it hurts,” You said in between giggles, taking out a hand to him. He… Seemed confused for awhile, until you waved it in front of it again, as if you were trying to bait him.

“oh… oh.”

He quickly repaired himself from the little mind-pause he had- and weaved his arm with yours, leaning onto the mass of pillows on your side, also leaning to you.

… Skull was still standing, now directly in front of you, still holding two bowls of soup, Sans having handed you yours, settled a little _precariously_ on your blanket covered lap. He handed Red the soup and Red seemed to untangle his arm with yours.

“gimme a second, big guy, and you’ll have your sea-“

“no.”

Red was in the middle of getting up, blinking up at the tallest of the four, before Skull’s eyelight rolled over to you. “ihave a good seat.”

… For a second, you thought he was going to sit on you- And he did look like it, turning around and showing you his back-

And he sat in front of you, on the carpet, legs folded and bowl in the middle, his skull leaning back onto your legs… Settling on it.

… He looks… Like his eyesocket is about to droop in front of your lap like that, his head going back on you a little, with a half-awake expression on him _already._You made a small breath of laughter before you pried your other arm from beneath the blankets to pet the side of his skull- without the crack. As soon as your soft, tender fingers reached it, he sighed heavily- his purr starting up like the soft rev of an engine.

All warm and comfy… Surrounded by your favorite three Skeletons in existance… You couldn’t be more happier. You could just melt right here, right now.

… “Oh… Are we still watching TV?” You asked all of a sudden, as you retracted your hand to put it on the spoon of the soup- only for Skull to turn around and putting his legs to the side so he was parallel with the couch, picking up the spoon and reaching it to your face- his stature making it so it was easy and not awkward. You… You were sick but you could take care of yourself just fine…

… But this was nice too.

“oh, right.” Red chimed, setting down the spoon he had _just_ picked up to take the remote, turning on the TV.

“… Yesterday, the train tracks had been closed up until 12 O’ Clock, midnight, and people had complained to the station staff at…”

…

“I made the right decision.” You raised your brows at the news that had just flashed at the TV before Red could change on the menu to move it to Netflix.

“heheheh… guess it was better for you to walk home _under the weather_ than to wait for that.” Sans nudged you just a bit closer to him with the arm looped around you, and you leveled him with a tired face… That had nothing to do with your sickness.

“You dummy.” You slapped his rib with your free hand, making Sans chuckle a bit more, eyelights going back to the TV.

… But… He was right. Staying in the bathtub for about an hour as your body slowly lowered in temperature, coming out in comfy pjs and a fluffy towel to comfort food and then thrown into a cloud of pillows and blankets.The rain still filling the room with quiet patters as Red scrolled over the options on the screen, Skull patiently waiting for you to finish the soup in your mouth so he could give you another spoonful, and your original roommate, Sans, with his arm around your shoulders and leaning against you.

This was _much_ better than to wait in a crowded station and _not_ getting sick to be taken care of by all your roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LLAMA-
> 
> (I WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED IN DISCORD... UH, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THIS AND YOU HAVE A GOOD BIRTHDAY AND HOPEFULLY THIS... OK(??) WRITING DID YOUR FIC JUSTICE AND... Ok, I don't know how good it is, but my low confidence says it's,,, ok,,, but I hope this will somewhat give a little something to your day..? I'll try to stop myself from rambling of how good Aggre and about my low confidence so- I think you're wonderful and I thought I could make a little something as a kind of tiny token of my admiration for you and uh... Just.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! ^^)


End file.
